


Kingslayer

by mOther3



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blood, Canon Typical Violence, Gen, Just read the description it makes more sense, M/M, Non graphic vomiting?, Wrestlemania aftermath, Wrestling but a little more intense than usual?, Wrestling with feelings (?), can be Seth/Dean/Roman if you want, this is hard to tag sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mOther3/pseuds/mOther3
Summary: Seth Rollins is injured, sick, and without purpose after slaying the King, Triple H at Wrestlemania. With dangerous sights set on him by loyalists of the Game, he has no choice but to accept shelter from former teammates. But by bringing the Shield together again, the broken members can't keep their rising emotions in check as they struggle to protect the injured Kingslayer.





	1. Freedom Feels Like...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking for an RP partner! SFW ONLY, preferrably someone who keeps up with RAW and Smackdown weekly, and is comfortable with the genres/topics I cover in my fics. Let me know in the comments if you're interested!
> 
> \---
> 
> Holy crap wrestlemania was emotional!!! In all honestly, Seth was kind of annoying to me up until he explained why he was fighting Triple H- for redemtion. Also that match! Fought with a bad knee and with a horrible flu! It was an awesome face turn. This got me thinking about how, in a darker reality of the WWE, Seth's friends and foes would react to the fight and the inevitable fallout of taking down an icon for many of the former NXT wrestlers.

Freedom felt like searing, shooting pain up and down his leg, and a dizzying numbness from the absurdly high fever that clouded his mind enough into still going through with the match. 

Sure, the win would clear his name just a bit, but the emptiness of it all hit when the ref held his hand up and the deafening cheer of then audience rippled through the heavy air. He didn't know what to do now. 

And the walk back up the ramp. Each step brought stinging heat that made his eyes water. His gold jacket clung to his sweat soaked form. Backstage, he'd find a dark, hopefully isolated spot, and sleep the match off in full. 

Some trainer clad in faded jeans and a baseball cap came out on the ramp to help. Seth's head was spinning, he didn't bother to look the man over and simply accepted the help.

A rough hand came to his shoulder and he leaned into the man to ease the weight off of his now numb leg. The trainer smelled like stale cigarette smoke and cheap, too sweet coffee. Familiar and reassuring. 

"You're an idiot." Were the first words from the trainer's mouth. They were hushed and serious. Sluggish through the pain and fever, Seth fumbled over his words, 

"Wh- Dean..? Get offa me!" Seth struggled away weakly from the disguised Dean Ambrose, ready to fight. 

Seth threw a weak punch which was intercepted with impressive strength. Crystal blue, deeply serious eyes met his. 

"Stop it, you gotta get in there safe and rest. Joe's gonna kick your ass unless you're hidden." This was true. The impressive newbie around the place hated Seth. They'd get in scuffles in the locker rooms over merely making eye contact. Joe'd probably break Seth's leg if he got ahold of him now. Dean was at least familiar and not a bloodthirsty follower of Hunter's. He'd have to do.

The serious tone of his former leader brought enough trust between them for Seth to double back against him and groan. 

"Okay... No screwing around.. you're serious about this, right?"

"Just for you, Kingslayer." Dean pulled him close and made the rest of the walk up the ramp just a bit more bearable. 

\---

Backstage was a blur. People trying to get at him and see if he was okay, and Dean's angry barks of warning at anyone who approached. It was blinding with artificial light. 

Dean turned into a new room and shut the door. It was dim and pleasantly cool. Seth welcomed the makeshift bed he was helped down onto and tried to make himself comfortable. 

It was made up of a lot of clean smelling clothes, hoodies mostly, a few pilfered foam cushions that props used to transport delicate materials, and an old pillow. Seth was content until he realized whose clothes he was resting on. The large hoodie Dean pulled over him was emblazoned with Roman Reigns' emblem, bright as day. 

"Dean, I said no joking-" a soft, deep voice interrupted Seth's protest.

"Don't exert yourself. I agreed to this, anyways." His other teammate, Roman, approached, bringing with him a small blanket sold at the merch stands during the show. He was all geared up for his upcoming fight, hair slicked back, smelling faintly of fresh deodorant as he knelt down next to Seth. This was his dressing room that Dean must have decided upon for a safe area. It was probably for the better, considering Dean's habits around cleanliness and a penchant for getting into backstage fights. Nobody would mess with them in Roman's room.

"What you did was brave. You're not gonna make it alone though. Dean and I talked, and we're going to make sure nobody gets to you while you're healing." Roman's voice stayed soft and easy, bringing Seth's nerves down. 

"This isn't.. We're not shield anymore." Seth started. 

Dean nodded. Roman looked away, unreadable as always. 

"Joe will kill you if he gets the chance." Dean spoke again. Hearing him this serious put an air of tension into the room, "Just take the help, will ya?"

Seth rolled over in the blanket Roman gave him and closed his eyes.

"I'll take it. I'll take it.."


	2. Stay Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean struggles with being reunited. Seth wants nothing to do with it. Roman deals with the Destroyer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking for an RP partner! SFW ONLY, preferrably someone who keeps up with RAW and Smackdown weekly, and is comfortable with the genres/topics I cover in my fics. Let me know in the comments if you're interested!

Seth's troubled sleep was interrupted by frantic talking. Dean was scouring the room for something and Roman was standing uncomfortably close, stone gaze locked on the door. 

"You're sure you heard him right? He was plotting with Owens?" Dean spoke in a loud whisper. He was looking for a makeshift weapon.

"What about Kevin..?" Seth sat up, instantly nauseous. Kevin would be an issue as well. He was already a loose cannon, loyal to Hunter for stabbing Seth in the back during a match for the new Universal Title. 

Roman spoke in a hushed voice, "Joe was taking with him outside and pointing to this room. Keep your voice down."

Dean hurried over, worry clouding the usual aloofness he held in his expression. When either of his teammates were ever hurting after a match when they were together, he'd look just the same way. It sent a pang of guilt through Seth. He didn't deserve help now. Shield was done, and they'd moved on. Still, careful hands lifted him up and into a small storage closet as the door to the room opened and the heavy footsteps of Joe entered. 

"I-I'm gonna be sick.." Seth mouthed. He was still slick with sweat and panting for breath from the match. Dean just held him up silently and listened to what Joe was doing. 

His growl of a voice was there, "You seen that Rollins kid around?" Dominant footsteps made their way through the room.

Roman was icy in his reply, "No. Get out of my dressing room." Dean's hold on Seth tensed as the steps neared the closet. His sweet coffee breath was fast and light. Seth had seen him genuinely scared maybe once before this. It was unnerving. 

"Oh, you can tell me, Brother. You and me, we're both Samoan, it's alright to talk." Joe coaxed. Dean moved so his back was to the door and Seth was sheltered behind him. Dormant instinct from his shield days told him to protect. Seth was half of his world in the alliance. But what he'd said... _"This isn't.. We're not shield anymore."_ It was the truth. That didn't make Seth nothing to him though, or Roman, for that matter. But in the end, Shield wasn't his world now. He eased up on Seth, who stifled a whimper of pain and buckled against a wall. The footsteps stopped in front of the door. 

Roman spoke up again, mellow voice raising, "Just because we both happen to be Samoan doesn't mean I want to tell you things you don't need to know. I'll give you one more chance to get out." 

The flimsy aluminum knob rattled with the impact of a hand grabbing it. Seth was going to throw up. He sank down the wall, Dean following him down mouthing countless frantic comforts to try to amend the situation he no longer had under control. 

Roman interjected, bringing a harsh boot to Joe's face, who crashed into the door, which somehow held. Seth felt heat rising in his throat and fumbled for a nearby bucket that was stained with countless years of grime from janitorial use. Dean exploded out of the tiny closer to ensure Joe would be brought down, laying countless strong kicks to the now downed intruder. 

And Seth coughed up the meager meal and countless power drinks he'd downed before his match. The last thing he wanted were men he was no longer allied with attacking Joe. It'd piss off Joe (Kevin too, by association) and put an even bigger target on his back, just because they felt some obligation towards him. 

He pushed the bucket away once he was done and slumped back against the wall, unzipping his golden vest and letting the haze of illness take him over. 

Dean threw Joe out of the door once he was done with him, slamming it shut and barricading it with a flimsy chair. 

"Damn it.. damn it!" He kicked a jacket of Roman's that'd been thrown to the floor in the scuffle. Joe had to know that Seth was with them. He'd come back, surely, with Kevin in tow. 

Seth audibly groaned and flopped halfway out of the closet. He just wanted to be alone and sleep. Roman collected him up and brought him back to the bed. 

"Sleep... You need it."

"Get the hell away from me." Seth snapped, trying to raise a fist for good measure. 

Roman took some offense to the outburst and furrowed his brows, "You're gonna end up dead if you keep refusing help. You know that?"

"Stop telling me I'm going to die!" Seth hissed.

Before any physicality could start, Dean stepped in with a serious tone and raised voice, "Roman, don't." He froze, powerful hand around Seth's wrist. Seth was shaking as he gently withdrew. 

"We're not doing this just because we used to be a team. We're doing this because both of us have our backs to the wall the same way you do. I've got that Corbin guy attacking me with a damn forklift, and Roman has Braun to deal with. I don't wanna hear any more of this, 'it's all about me!' bullshit because I'm sure the world doesn't revolve entirely around Seth freakin' Rollins, got it?" Silence hung in the air as Dean sat back down from his outburst. 

Roman shrunk back. Seth shot both of them a glare and closed his eyes again.


	3. Asylum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe retaliates. Seth makes himself at home. Roman and Dean catch up on old routine.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking for an RP partner! SFW ONLY, preferrably someone who keeps up with RAW and Smackdown weekly, and is comfortable with the genres/topics I cover in my fics. Let me know in the comments if you're interested!
> 
> \---
> 
> The shakeup is soon! Expect frequent updates! I'll either go with the draft, or deviate from canon depending on who's paired with who (but I foresee a shield return, based off of the last time the two shows got together...)

Joe did not come back. Instead an envelope made its way under the door. Roman lifted it tentatively off the floor and opened it.

The note inside read: 'Match reassignment: Monday Night RAW, April 3rd 2017. Seth Rollins and Chris Jericho versus Samoa Joe and Kevin Owens. Signed, Stephanie McMahon." The rest were small print legal papers that were too complicated to understand, setting the match in stone. 

"Dean. You'll want to see this." 

Roman going to him for guidance brought a small smile to the corner of his lips. Like it used to be. 

The note wiped the grin clean off his face

"That snake! Is there any way around this?" 

Seth stirred listlessly. Dean lowered his voice to a whisper, "He can't fight tomorrow. He's too sick.." They looked back to him. His pale face was still shiny with sweat, sunken eyes closed in a troubled sleep. 

"He doesn't realize we'll be needing him too." Dean muttered before returning to read and re-read the note and legal bindings. 

Roman approached and pulled the golden vest from Seth's shoulders, replacing it with a soft, oversized hoodie, wiping the sweat carefully from his brow, then pulled his oily hair back into a messy ponytail to keep it off his face. 

"Nh.. what're you doin'..." Seth squeaked, half awake. 

"Taking care of you."

"M' thirsty.." he continued, "Threw up in the closet.. Throat burns." 

The mouth of a water bottle was guided to his lips after a few moments. The rim of the container smelled like Dean's sweat. Must've been his bottle. The crisp water brought Seth slowly awake and he looked up. Roman's inky eyes were watching him in concern when he did.

"You gonna be okay while I'm out fighting?" 

"Course I will." Seth muttered between long sips. 

"I could get Sami to come and take my place while I'm out. He hates Joe and Kevin, he'll understand." 

"Dean's here... M' gunna sleep now.." Seth nestled back into the sweatshirt, Roman brought the covers back over him. "Good luck Ro.." 

\---

When Seth woke again, he wasn't in the little dressing room, but instead, a cheap hotel room. He had the rare luxury of the entire bed to himself, wrapped in warm covers and oversized clothing of Roman's. The clock on the dresser read 2:26 PM. Sunlight hung through the shoddy curtains, lazily illuminating his two roommates. 

Getting a room with more than one bed was a luxury. None of the group had the cash to shell out for a nicer room, even in a situation this dire. Seth would be needing medicine and care, it was better to save where it was possible. 

Roman and Dean were asleep on the little couch next to the bed, Dean splayed face down against Roman's chest, a limp hand draped around the other's shoulder and the other protectively around his Intercontinental belt. Roman was laying lengthwise, feet dangling off the side, arms around Dean, who was probably going to fall onto the floor soon.

Having teammates to pile on top of during a stay was a good way to stay warm. Since the shield broke, Seth had roomed alone. Cold.

He no longer felt nauseous, sitting up with a tremendous ache in his knee. That would be the new issue. There was a glass of water (which he sipped graciously) on the nightstand and a note scribbled in Dean's chicken-scratch handwriting. 

_You've got a tag match tonight with Jericho against Joe and Kevin. Sleep in._

_-DA_

A match? Tonight? Seth's head spun. Joe and Kevin would tear him apart. Chris was only there because he and Kevin had their own spat a month earlier that hadn't settled yet. Why couldn't Roman fight with him? Or even Dean, they'd be in the same town this time. 

Dean flopped off of Roman, halting Seth's frantic train of thought. 

"Whazzat! Getoffame!" Dean made a few jabs at the air with sloppy fists before realizing where he was and sitting up. 

Seth cleared his throat and looked over. Dean smirked, "Mornin' Kingslayer."

"Yeah, mornin'."

"You look better. How's that flu treating ya?" He stood and stretched, poking Roman, who swatted him away and rolled over, drawing a pillow over his face. 

"Fine. But my knee..." He shifted the covers off and got his first look at it since the match. 

It was swollen and splotched with a rainbow of bruises. The surgery scars were faded and tight as always. Hunter really damaged it. Walking would be interesting, let alone fighting. 

"What about the tag match?" 

"We'll tape that shit up and give you a handful of ibuprofen. You won't feel a thing." He poked Roman again, who grunted and rolled back over as Seth pulled himself out of bed to face the day and his looming match later that night


	4. Volunteer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth fights with an unlikely partner. Roman and Dean get a letter that changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking for an RP partner! SFW ONLY, preferrably someone who keeps up with RAW and Smackdown weekly, and is comfortable with the genres/topics I cover in my fics. Let me know in the comments if you're interested!
> 
> \---
> 
> Bit of a slow part to write, had a bad block for most of the week, but I saw a sweet house show and got back in the swing of things. Seth and Chris made up the match that takes place in this chapter, they had a good time together! Expect Chris to become a bit more of a presence in this story if he sticks around for taped shows.

Dean was incredibly on edge leading up to Seth's match. They'd snuck him into the back and again set up refuge in Roman's dressing room. A 'borrowed' television from backstage served to show them what was going on in the ring. 

Seth's tag partner, Chris, was assaulted before the match by his competitors, Joe and Kevin, leaving Seth without a partner. It'd be up to the goodwill of the others to join him. Roman deemed his own appearance as too much of a red flag for management (as well as the possibility of Strowman showing up). Seth's alignment with them would need to remain hidden for now. 

"Need more meds?" Dean shook a pill bottle in Seth's direction. 

"Nah. I'm not gonna feel any better. Stop worrying." He was binding up his knee, wincing as he pulled the brace over it. 

"If you need anything, you signal us right away, we'll be watching." Dean repeated for the third time. Seth grumbled in reply, he was tired of how protective his former leader had become. 

"I know. I'm not made of glass." He received a look halfway between annoyance and hurt at the remark. Roman but in before any more feelings could be damaged. 

"Listen, Seth knows what he's doing. Let him. We'll intervene if something goes wrong." He asserted cooly. 

This brought a tense agreement between the two and Seth finished preparing in stifled silence, Dean turning away to think, and Roman watching the commercials currently running on the small display. It was Seth's Kingslayer promo. 

"Dean, you're trying too hard to make this Shield again."

Dean shifted, replying carefully, "... I want us safe. If you're mistaking that for how I was back then, you need to open your eyes."

A knock on the door by one of the backstage crew signaled Seth that it was his time to enter the ring, interrupting further discussion. 

\---

The lights dimmed as the volunteer's entrance began. Seth's rising hopes were immediately dashed to pieces. Finn Balór stalked down the ramp as his music blared and eyed his teammate with judgement. 

Finn was just returning to work, out for months with a shoulder injury that Seth inflicted on him accidentally. He'd most likely joined as a tag partner to make a statement to Seth. He was back and didn't want to be taken lightly.

An icy greeting was exchanged between the two of them as Finn ducked the third rope to enter the ring, Seth praying that he wasn't here out of spite.

The match went well enough. Finn seemed more wrapped up in being back in business than intimidating Seth as the fighting progressed. The only thing he had to worry about now was beating his opponents and Dean keeping his word. 

That and the pain medicine lasting. 

Joe and Kevin were keen to his injury, attacking his knee at any opportunity. Finn realized as Seth tried to tag back, reaching even further to bridge the gap between them. Kevin wouldn't allow this and yanked Seth back into the ring by his bad leg, grinning at how he squirmed in pain to get away. If he and Joe managed to finish Hunter's work, they'd never have to worry about job security again. Kevin moved in to grab Seth's writing body. He tried to kick away from the attempted choke hold by Kevin, Finn calling his name with rising urgency. Losing the first match back would make him seem like an easy target for those looking to improve their standing in fights. 

A well placed throw of his elbow knocked Kevin loose and Seth threw himself at Finn, hands connecting for a much needed tag. Finally free from fighting for the time being, Seth pulled himself up and draped his body along the top rope, trying not to focus on the returning ache from under his knee brace. 

Finn was too excited to care about Seth's state anymore, finishing the match with vigor and soaking in the crowd's applause. His formerly stern eyes now soft and invigorated with the win as he turned to congratulate Seth with a friendly slap on the shoulder. 

Seth mustered a smile and staggered back to the refuge of his dressing room. 

\---

Dean and Roman were preoccupied over a sheet of paper marked with the company seal on the bottom, barely noticing Seth's return.

"What's that? Who got fired?" Seth moved in to try to get a peek.

Dean turned with a blank wide eyed expression and handed Seth the paper.

It was a list of names, titled 'RAW Roster Shakeup'

Seth panicked and looked for himself, Roman's name close by it. They at least had the old setup. Dean pointed a shaky finger to the top of the alphabetical list where his name was printed in bold letters. 

Roman looked up, a smile creeping across his face, "Dean's movin' to Monday with us."

All the exhaustion and ache from the match he'd won ebbed away. Maybe their arrangement would work after all


	5. Stay Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth and Dean come to terms with their new alliance. Roman has an unwelcome visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking for an RP partner! SFW ONLY, preferrably someone who keeps up with RAW and Smackdown weekly, and is comfortable with the genres/topics I cover in my fics. Let me know in the comments if you're interested!
> 
> \---
> 
> All caught up! Things should be more in-depth now that I'm back on schedule with RAW shows. Depending on what happens tonight, this story might deviate from canon.

With some time to process the new roster before their next show, Seth devised a plan to pretend like he had a choice. The crowd would eat it up, which would put him on better terms with his higher-ups. 

When he entered the ring to speak, the audience was raucous. They loved Seth for his victories and wanted more. After the cheering died down, he cleared his throat and prepared his false defense to stay on the show. The pain medicine he was still on left him lightheaded and slow for thought, but stopped the nagging thoughts he had about the idea. 

"I've been thinking about the roster changes lately, and I don't care if Stephanie comes back, I know I'm not employee of the month." He spoke into the mic slowly, pacing around the ring. 

It was an understatement, he was in deep trouble since the win. Management was entirely sided with Stephanie and Hunter, reflected by his match last week. 

"I could go to Smackdown. Stay with Bryant and take the easy route." The crowd would be better off not knowing about staying under Roman and Dean's wing. 

"But I'm not that kind of person." The crowd exploded into cheers, "I'm staying here, no matter what they've got for me! You're not getting rid of me!"

The audience grew deafening, realizing something before he did. And not a moment after, effortlessly strong arms hoisted him into the air and down against the mat roughly, knocking the wind and adrenaline rush right out of him.

"Cmon kid, you knew you couldn't run forever." Joe was there, pressing Seth's face into the mat.

He was dragged up by his hair and seized the moment to unleash a flurry of punches on his assailant. Joe went down, pulling Seth into a bear hug, which was quickly broken by his furious punches. 

Backstage, Dean and Roman had been watching, tense. As soon as Joe came into the shot, Dean stood up and went out into the common area, shouting to the meek crew. 

"Play my music!"

Someone muttered a reply about 'management' and 'division rules' 

"Play the damn music!"

Seth looked up from his assault on Joe as the sudden, deafening guitar riff of Dean's intro interrupted the squabble and the former leader sprinted to the ring. His intense blue eyes met Seth's for a moment before he seized Joe and brought him to the floor with an especially harsh Dirty Deeds. 

"You get your hands off of him! You leave him alone or you'll answer to me!" He pulled Joe into a figure four before Seth interrupted. 

"God! Dean! I can handle myself!" He was met with fiery anger and silence as Dean eased up on his captive, who rolled out of the ring, glaring. Seth's arrangement with Dean would need to be explained to the audience now. The cheering was deafening with excitement.

Seth grabbed a mic from a stunned crew member. "Okay! Okay! Let's just get it all out there then!" The loud chants for Dean settled.

"The Shield is dead!" This was met with countless boos and Dean trying to get him back out of the ring. Safety was more important to him over the screaming audience. Seth kept babbling on to try and amend the situation his superiors would certainly chastise him for. "But Roman and Dean? Yeah, they decided to team up with me again! It's necessity in a business like this!" Cheers again, electric in the air. 

Dean was guiding him up the ramp now, grabbing the mic, "We're a package deal! You mess with Seth, you get my fists! Same goes for Roman!" He seemed to feel better about explaining the farther they got from Joe. The excitement of the camaraderie in front of the crowd invigorated Seth. Any disputes over the new arrangement were forgotten in his mind. 

They weren't Shield anymore. They were something more now. Walking up with Dean, Seth realized what they'd become. They no longer enforced, but protected. Considering what Dean had said, he was right. He'd only been protecting his allies. Worry was just in his nature, but he'd changed so much since their Shield days. Several years more of age sobered them to the reality of locker room politics and the values of having allies. Injuries and medical leave brought new meaning to staying safe in and out of the ring. 

The new symbiosis honored those unwritten truths. Seth felt a little more comfortable with the arrangement as they turned the corner at the top of the ramp, smirking as Joe paced the ring, limping. 

They made it backstage, leaving Joe dazed and the crowd roaring. An irritated looking Braun Strowman glared at them as they passed through the locker room and down the cinder block halls towards the dressing room they'd all been using. 

The little room smelled like blood. 

Dean didn't notice at first, but a wheezy gasp of his name instantly brought him on high alert again as he turned to the source of it. Roman was laying slumped against the wall in the corner of the room, vest torn off of his body and lying a few feet away. His eyes drooped between closed and half-open as he muttered a weak call for help again. A trail of sticky blood trickled from the corner of his mouth and down to his chin, dribbling to the cement floor. 

Dean stopped in his tracks and took a step back in shock, taking in the injured form of his ally. Nobody went to this extent in backstage feuds. At least, nobody in their right mind. 

"Who did this..." He was at Roman's side, mopping up the trail of blood from his mouth. 

Dark eyes struggled to focus on him and Dean could see Roman trying to think. His slurred reply was too hard to understand.

"Seth, he's got a concussion or something. I need you to help."

While Dean had the ability to keep his composure in situations like this, Seth was frozen in place, horrified at what someone had done to arguably one of the biggest men in the division in only the time that Dean had been on stage. 

"Seth. Now."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking for an RP partner! SFW ONLY, preferrably someone who keeps up with RAW and Smackdown weekly, and is comfortable with the genres/topics I cover in my fics. Let me know in the comments if you're interested


End file.
